nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
CDC Earth
"Those who contemplate the beauty of the Earth will find reserves of strength that will endure as long as it lasts." - Rachel Carson CDC Earth is the Cosmic Defence Coalition's continuity of Earth. History CDC Nations and Protectorates Azerothian Union Neroth Sig Centrian New Empire of Japan New Empire of Japan Pacific Holdings *Japan (Capital) *Chuuk *Kosrae *Marshall Islands *Mongolia *Northern Mariana Islands *Papua New Guinea *Palau *Philippines *Pohnpei *Singapore *Taiwan *Yap : The New Empire of Japan Pacific Holdings are governed directly by the government of the New Empire of Japan, determining policies and defending the lands with their own resources. The area take most of Eastern Asia and some of the islands in the Pacific Ocean. Armenia Azerbaijan Botswana Central Asian Confederation *Kazakhstan (Capital) *Kyrgyzstan *Tajikistan *Turkmenistsan *Uzbekistan Cuba Democratic Republic of Congo Finland Georgia Kingdom of Konisberg : The Kingdom of Konisberg is a small kingdom in the Baltic where the Kaliningrad oblast was. The area is rehabited by the Prussian nobility and became a constitutional monarchy with an elected parliament. The current king is King Freidrich. Despite the strong Germanic and Protestant culture that followed with the return of the aristocracy, the majority of the population are Slavic Orthodox Christians. : The Teutonic Armed Forces is Konisberg's main line of defence and surviving Soviet infrastructure allows it to be one of the well defended countries on CDC Earth. The highly educated pool of conscripts allows the military to invest on state of the art equipment. Every able-bodied male is expected to serve in one of the military's branches. Despite being considered the Protestant Teutonic Order's successor, enlistment is open to all faiths including the most populous Orthodox Christians. With agreement with the New Empire of Japan, Konisberg manufactures weapons such as small-arms and tanks under licence while allowing the Imperial Japanese Navy to headquarter its Baltic Flotilla. : Konisberg is a strong industrial hub that brought the New Empire of Japan's attention. It's low tariffs and trade restrictions brought investments from afar, becoming an economic powerhouse despite it's small size. Wealth from the Nobility and foreign investments and the strong industrial infrastructure make a solid founsation for the Kingdom. Konisberg's electricity comes from nuclear powerplants. Levant Arab Republic *Jordan *Lebanon *Syria (Capital) *West Bank : The Levant Arab Republic is a federation of most states in the Levant region of the Middle East. The Federation's government is dominated by the Ba'ath Party under President Zev Derwish and establishes itself as a secular state. Mongolia Peru Reberber Kingdom of North Africa *Algeria *Libya *Morocco (Capital) *Tunisia *Western Sahara : The Reberber Kingdom of North Africa is a constitutional monarchy that spands through the Medeterranean touching Northern Africa. The country is a constitutional monarchy with a federal democracy. The current king is Zaeed Al-Mansur. The country is populated by Berbers and Arabs. Tarakia The United Realms of Lords and Paradox Grand Principality of Byzantine Is a constitutional province of Paradox Ruled by A Prince of the house Atreides and a elected primarch.It is home to the Varangian Guard who protect the Prince and Primarch Dwarven-Nepal Principality of under-everest The great Dwarven Principality Is rule by the Prince Under Everest and Is populated by mainly dwarves and wraiths. Joint CDC territories Russia United States of America Panama The Suez Canal & the Sinai Peninsula Hong Kong Rio De Janeiro CDC Allies Belgium Kurdistan Netherlands Poland Vatican City Benin Ghana Senegal The Gambia Guinea-Bissau Guyana Suriname French Guiana El Salvador Honduras Nicaragua Costa Rica Hostile Nations Afghanistan Egypt Korean Democratic People's Republic People's Republic of China Somalia Sierra Leone Category:CDC Category:CDC Earth